


Day 12: "Who are you?"

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: "who are you?", Abandonment, Adorable Kurt Wagner, Angst, Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Kurt Wagner, Hurt No Comfort, Kurt Wagner Deserves Happiness, Kurt Wagner Needs a Hug, Kurt Wagner Speaks German, Kurt Wagner Whump, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Other, Parent Raven | Mystique, Precious Kurt Wagner, Raven | Mystique Tries to Be a Good Parent, Raven | Mystique is Kurt Wagner's Parent, Sweet Kurt Wagner, Whump, febuwhump day 12, he's hard to write for sometimes, like as his first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Kurt is in pain and his mother just wants to have a relationship with him.
Relationships: Raven | Mystique & Kurt Wagner
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Kudos: 11





	Day 12: "Who are you?"

“Who are you?”

“Kurt there is so much you don’t know-“

“Who are you?!” Kurt screamed at the woman before him, the blue woman who swore she didn’t care but kept him from death. The woman who had been hiding so much from him. The woman who had given him a new chance at life, at friendship.

“Kurt, please. It is so complicated I didn’t mean to-“ Mystique was cut off by a sharp cry emanating from the young man before her. 

“You didn’t mean to? You hurt me! You abandoned me! but you say you didn’t mean to! Well all forgiven then!” Kurt felt his world collapse around him, everything he thought he knew, everything he thought he loved, it all had been set aflame and he no longer knew where he stood. He felt burned.

“No! No! I did not want to! I never wanted to leave you! Kurt, I love you so much,” Mystique let out a desperate sob and tried to reach for the man, choking when he flinched away from her. Kurt had never denied her touch.

“Lies! You lie! Why abandon me if you loved me? One does not abandon someone they love!” Kurt wanted to leave, wanted to be anywhere but there. He didn’t want to know what she had to say but he needed to know. He had to know why he wasn’t wanted. What was wrong with him? Why had she lied to him?

“I didn’t. I didn’t. I didn’t want to. We were being hunted and you were so new and little and I wasn’t safe and I dropped you and Kurt, baby please!” Mystique collapsed to the ground, her face hidden in her hands as Kurt stood above her desperately shaking.

“You abandoned me! You left me to suffer! You lied to me! You knew and you lied to me! Why were you there? Why were you there that night!?!” Kurt thought back, he could still picture the night perfectly. It was the beginning of his life. He could remember the shouts of chaos as Angel flew free and Mystique helped him escape. She had freed him, shown him care, and brought him to the school. Now he discovered that she had done nothing but lie to him for years now. He had been lied to by the one woman he trusted above all.

“I was looking for you. I had heard rumors and I thought- I was looking for you. And I found you, my little boy. Please, Kurt, give me a chance.” Kurt felt denial run through his veins with a new vengeance. He couldn’t accept it, had yet to hear it. He fought back with every ounce of his being, told his heart that he could pretend to not know and return to normal if he continued to not ever hear it but his brain knew the truth and his normal had been ripped away from him.

“Who are you”

Mystique looked up at him sadly and bit her lip trying to fight a losing battle with her own tears as she peered at the shattered face of her son, “I am your mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> my poor boy deserves happiness, he'll never get it from me but i wish he could


End file.
